Trouble Cycle
by Miyuki Meiru
Summary: It's the end of the cycle and Ritsu's totally pissed off at Takano. Oneshot


**Title: **Trouble Cycle

**Author:** Miyuki Meiru/ Mai Sasaki

**Summary**: It's the end of the cycle and Ritsu's totally pissed off at Takano.

**Pairing:** RitsuxTakano

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** This fic contains boy's love scenes.

Characters may act OOC.

This fic isn't beta edited, so probably there are errors in grammar.

Beware of graphic/explicit scenes and badly written smut.

It may contain some spoilers from the anime/manga.

**Author's note:** Hello! I'm in the middle of writing 'Jaded Memories' when I got sick of Ritsu being totally submissive. I realized that I'm always making Takano get what he wants and now it's Ritsu's turn. I've never written something as dirty as this before so please tell me if my writing's alright. Also, this is my very first oneshot for Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

I'm going to update 'Jaded Memories' soon. Thank you so much for all the support.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

**Trouble Cycle**

It was the near-end of the cycle. Breaking through the deadlines, running around and chasing those lazy authors had always been stressful. Emerald looked like trash, manuscripts and scraps were scattered all over. Ritsu stirred from his sleep, shoulders aching from the uncomfortable position he'd been for the last thirty minutes.

"Ricchan…" the pleading voice of Kisa snapped Ritsu back to his senses. "C-could you photocopy this for me?" Kisa said, his voice trembling from the lack of sleep.

"Ah yes!" Ritsu grabbed the documents, immediately making his way to the Xerox machine. His stomach hurt and his vision was a little bit blurry making things more difficult for him.

"Oi Onodera, don't just pass out. Your manuscript's barely edited!" Takano yelled, enough for Ritsu to be pissed off with his demanding boss.

"I get it!" Ritsu yelled back as he continued marking and checking Mutou-sensei's storyboards. The deadline was this afternoon but the entire editing staff knew they wouldn't make it. Ritsu was once again challenged of dealing with the printers and their harsh comments, negotiating to move the deadline and apologizing to everybody. It wasn't even his fault that the authors submitted their manuscripts late. Hatori, of all of them, had the worst with Yoshikawa Chiharu's constant habit of breaking the deadline. Ritsu was quite thankful that his authors weren't like that.

After four hours of going through hell, finally all the manuscripts had been turned over to the printers. Ritsu could only sigh in relief that they made it again this month.

"We're going home," Kisa announced with a dreaded voice as he gathered his things, slumping it over his bag, not minding of how disorganized they were as long as he got a night's worth of sleep. Mino and Hatori bid their goodbyes as well, the trio made their way out of the office leaving Ritsu and Takano alone.

"Onodera, check the survey poll this month." Takano ordered, making Ritsu furious at his slave-driver of a boss. He'd gone through all those shit from the printers and now he'd go through Takano's shit. There was no way in hell would that be happening.

"Takano-san, gimme a break. I'm tired you know." Ritsu said as he slumped over his desk, rubbing his temples as he relieved himself from the forming migraine.

"I don't tolerate half-assed work," the sharp remark made Ritsu more furious. Those sleepless nights made Ritsu's patience shorter. Unable to take more pressure, Ritsu stomped over and grabbed the survey form Takano's hands literally shredding the paper off into bits.

"And I don't tolerate shits like you," Onodera Ritsu snarled dangerously. He had totally lost it, coming and yelling right in his boss' face. He had never been this damn irritated before, surely Takano-san did get into his nerves for numerous times already but never did Ritsu thought that he'd go against the man in this way. In fact, he didn't even give a damn if the man fired him the next day.

"Oi Onodera," Takano said as he watched Ritsu's outburst.

"Onodera- do this, Onodera- do that! I just can't take it anymore. You perfectionist bastard! I'm so sick of you!" Ritsu stepped backward, stepping on some crumpled paper making him lose his balance. With a loud thud, Ritsu landed on top of Takano accidentally pressing their lips together. Takano kissed back Ritsu who was still immovable with the sudden action. "You bastard!" Ritsu protested instantly pulling away from the man, only to be dragged back for more.

"Ritsu," Takano whispered in between kisses, his hands caressing Ritsu's hair.

He was very infuriated with Takano right now. Ritsu could've walked out easily without further ado. Upon realizing his position, he was on top of Takano-san which rarely happened. At the back of his mind, Ritsu wanted to punish the man. Well, it was Takano's fault that he had gone through all those shit, right? He had wanted to get his revenge badly that he decided to succumb on something that he never imagined would even come across his mind.

Onodera Ritsu was so going to seduce him.

Ritsu started by crashing his own lips with Takano, fighting against the man for dominance. He quickly moved on leaving a trail of kisses in Takano's neck. Ensuring his victory with Takano's silence, Ritsu slowly unbuttoned Takano's shirt taunting him with his delicate touches on the man's nipples.

"Ritsu, you're hot." Finally Takano spoke, breaking off the silence between them. Ritsu flushed, almost disrupted from his dominance. This made Takano smirk and Ritsu knew that the man was playing against him. No, he wasn't going to give up easily not when he already had gone this far.

"Yes, I am _Masamune_," it sounded so foreign to Ritsu, calling the man he loved by his first name.

Ritsu's fingertips were now circling and playing the man's bare nipple. Ritsu felt his victory coming near as he felt Takano's erection beneath the man's pants growing more and more.

"Oh gods, Ritsu!"

"Do you like it?" Ritsu asked trying to be as seductive as possible. Oh, did he just say that? He sounded like one of those boys love character from Sapphire.

"Yeah."

Seeing the Takano like this could almost make Ritsu laugh. So this was the enjoyment Takano felt during those times of his submission. He felt the bulge; with a devious smile Ritsu unbuttoned Takano's pants, freeing Takano's manhood. The man was hard, and Ritsu's playful pokes at Takano's shaft weren't helpful either. Truthfully, hearing those soft moans from Takano also made Ritsu hard and he would never dare to let the man know about it. Finally, after realizing that Takano was on the verge of coming, Ritsu stopped as he pulled away from the man leaving Takano in his own misery. Serves him right! Ritsu won, or that was what he thought.

"You're not going anywhere," Takano grabbed his wrist, "especially after doing that to me."

"Takano-san, let me go!" Ritsu protested as the man pulled him. Strong arms held him as they landed on the floor, this time the tables have turned; it was Takano's turn to dominate. Takano wasted no time and attacked Ritsu with his kisses and before Ritsu knew, he was already naked writhing in ecstasy under his senpai. "Please, we're at the office! We shouldn't do this."

"Playing innocent now, huh." Takano smirked. "You should've told me before hand,"

"Tell you what?"

"That you're sexually frustrated," Takano chuckled.

"Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"Just guessing."

Takano slipped a slick finger into Ritsu's hole making Ritsu moan louder. Two fingers were inside Ritsu now, as Takano thrust them in and out. Takano's thumb rubbing against Ritsu's needy shaft sent shivers all over Ritsu's body, tingling from pleasure.

"T-takano-san," Ritsu moaned.

"Ritsu…it's Masamune for you…"

"M-masamune…"

As if on cue, Takano thrust inside Ritsu earning a surprised shrill from his sprawled out kouhai. At the peak of their orgasm, both reached their climax as they come. With one last kiss, Takano laid beside his beloved Ritsu arms snaking unto Ritsu's waist.

"You're just irresistible," Takano said.

"Thanks to you, we're in trouble with this mess we made." Ritsu retorted, annoyed by the man's guts.

"You seduced me," the man smirked. "Definitely, it's entirely your fault."

"And I never knew you'd fall apart that easily."

"If it's you, I have every right to fall."

"I'm still mad at you," Ritsu crossed his arms. "And I was preparing for you to fire me."

"Fire you for what?"

"I yelled at you a while ago. I mean you're my superior and I just gave you a piece of my mind. I just disrespected you." Not to mention that he tore last month's survey tally, but he recalled that there are back up copies for that.

"Then what? You'll transfer to the Literature department. Sorry, but there's no fat chance of that happening."

"I'm being serious here."

"I am serious. There's no way I'm letting you out of my life again."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you a while ago."

"I forgive you," Takano chuckled. "Besides, you're damn cute when you're sexually frustrated."

"Bastard!"

"If I'd known that you're that desperate since we're too busy with the cycle I'd gladly make you feel good upon your request."

"What shit are you talking about?" Ritsu flushed in annoyance.

"I guess we should make it a tradition then," Takano smirked. "You know end-of-the-cycle-sex."

"I hate you and your guts!"

Ritsu stood up, grabbing his clothes and quickly changing back into them. Careful not to trip over or else he'd get sexually harassed _again_.

"Oi, where are you going?"

"Bathroom, and don't you dare come with me!" Ritsu said. "You should start cleaning up!"

Ritsu's plan failed; no in fact all his plans backfired too. He would never ever seduce his boss again especially, not after he was both mentally and physically tired because of the cycle. Onodera Ritsu should better be prepared for the worst. Still, leaving the office with Takano-san cleaning up the mess after love making was priceless.

The next day, the entire Emerald staff was again refreshed with the start of another cycle except for Ritsu who'd been wasted as if it was still the end of the cycle.

"What's wrong with Ricchan?" Kisa asked as he stared at Ritsu who was slumped over his desk.

"No idea," Hatori and Mino simply said before resuming back into their work.

"Get back to work," Takano said as he entered. The chief of the editing department had never been this rejuvenated before; it was as if Takano-san had sparkles everywhere.

"Takano-san seems to be in a good mood," Kisa playfully said. "Do you have any idea, Ricchan?"

"I don't care!" Ritsu's pissed off response earned a smirk from their superior.

"Don't mind him," Takano smiled. "And I am looking forward to this month's near-end cycle, right Onodera?"

Ritsu flushed when he heard Takano's teasing chuckle.

_This is definitely not love!_

**The End**

I don't really know what to expect from your reactions but I really had fun writing this. I hope you guys would share your thoughts of this fic through reviews.

I want to know if I improved writing smut.


End file.
